Since 1966, the Cholera Research Laboratory has been operating a vital events registration system in Matlab Thana in the delta region of rural Bangladesh. The system is based upon the daily surveillance of an enumerated population that currently numbers approximately 225,000 in 215 villages and produced data of unusually high quality. Unfortunately the birth, death, migration and census records have not been collected and key punched for computer manipulation in a consistent or standardized format. As a result only small batches of the data have been reported or analyzed in any manner. In this application we propose to clean, organize and analyze the 900,000 individual census and event records. From a grouping of data into closed and migrant populations, we shall write a general demographic monograph covering the first ten years of data collection. The study will treat intrinsic rates, levels and trends, differentials among and within population groupings, and incorporate the results of studies already done with batches of Matlab data. Additionally, we will be designing a more efficient data management system for the Cholera Research Laboratory. We plan to have it ready to install in Dacca toward the end of the grant period, and when installed, the system will provide for continuous updating of records in Dacca and periodic updating of data sets at the Johns Hopkins University.